Toxapex
|-|Toxapex= |-|Mareanie= Summary Toxapex is a Water and Poison-type Pokémon native to the Alola region. A cruel and relentless hunter, it leaves trails of Corsola bits in its wake as it crawls along the sea floor. It is infamous for its excruciatingly painful toxin whose effects last for three days and three nights. Even after the victim recovers, there will still be after-effects. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Mareanie | Toxapex Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be either male or female Age: Varies Classification: Brutal Star Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Body Control (Can fire its own barbs at its foes and scatter them along the ground), Regeneration (High-Low), Status Effect Inducement, Healing, minor Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Dynamax Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Is stated to hunt Corsola as its primary prey) | At least Mountain level+ via power-scaling (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon such as Charizard or Dugtrio) Speed: Sub-Relativistic | At least Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings. Should be comparable to [[Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (It would have to battle Corsola in order to consume them) | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range normally, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above instinctive, although Pokémon are regularly good battlers Weaknesses: Mareanie and Toxapex are vulnerable to Ground, Psychic, and Electric type moves. The latter's body is soft and fragile when not protected by its twelve arms Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Merciless:' Toxapex's tendency to relentlessly chase after its prey has taught it to aim for their foes' weak spots after injecting them with poison, making them virtually guaranteed to strike its foes vitals after poisoning them. *'Limber:' Toxapex's flexible body makes it immune to paralysis even when subjected to powerful electric shocks. *'Regenerator:' Toxapex is able to rapidly heal its own injuries when out of combat, so it retreats from combat to make best use of this ability while its foes are poisoned. Moves *'Baneful Bunker:' Toxapex only. Toxapex shields itself with its twelve arms while erecting a forcefield to nullify enemy attacks. In addition, the barbs on its legs inject its virulent poison into any that attempt to attack it in close combat. However its chances of succeeding are halved with each successive use. *'Bite:' Mareanie/Toxapex clamps its jaws around its opponent, with the sudden jolt of pain causing some enemies to flinch, interrupting their actions. *'Liquidation:' Mareanie/Toxapex slams into the opponent using a full-force blast of water possibly lowering their defense. *'Peck:' Mareanie/Toxapex pecks at its target. *'Pin Missile:' Mareanie/Toxapex fires sharp pins at its foes in rapid succession.. *'Poison Jab:' Mareanie/Toxapex covers one of its arms with poison before jabbing its foe with it potentially poisoning them. *'Poison Sting:' Mareanie/Toxapex fires poisonous needles at the opponent, potentially poisoning them. *'Recover:' Mareanie/Toxapex takes the time to rapidly heal its own injuries. *'Spike Cannon:' Mareanie/Toxapex fires numerous barbs in rapid succession. *'Toxic:' Mareanie/Toxapex releases a cloud of its most virulent poison, with its effects gradually worsening until the target finally succumbs. As a Poison-type this move usually cannot miss for Mareanie/Toxapex. *'Toxic Spikes:' Mareanie/Toxapex ejects its barbs in all directions to poison all those who step on them, with the poison's severity increasing with the number of barbs laid down. *'Venom Drench:' Mareanie/Toxapex engulfs targets it has already poisoned with an unusual liquid that lowers its foes' attack power along with their speed. *'Venoshock:' Mareanie/Toxapex drenches the target with a stream of poisonous liquid that doubles in potency should the target already be poisoned. *'Wide Guard:' Mareanie/Toxapex erects a forcefield that nullifies attacks meant to target multiple people. However its chances of succeeding are halved with each successive use. Key: Mareanie | Toxapex Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users